Calakmul
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo y Aioria son enviados a una misión a una zona arqueológica al sur de México. Ahí, Milo se reencontrará con amigos que no recordaba que tenía y Aioria descubrirá sentimientos que no sabía que albergaba. Basado en el gaiden de Kardia de Lost Canvas.


**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene ligeros spoilers del gaiden de Kardia de Lost Canvas

**Calakmul**

Aioria jamás pensó que aprender a conducir le serviría de algo. Él era un Santo Dorado y podía ir a donde quisiera en un santiamén gracias a su dominio de la velocidad de la luz. Aun así, no le molestaba viajar en barco o en avión cuando la situación lo apremiaba; después de todo, sería imprudente correr a velocidades supersónicas en lugares densamente poblados. Tampoco rechazaba la invitación a utilizar un taxi ni, mucho menos, subirse a los lujosos automóviles de los politiquillos con los que tenía que encontrarse ocasionalmente.

Aioria era un Santo Dorado y nunca aprendió a conducir porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba en una misión al sur de México, pensó que rechazar las lecciones de conducir había sido uno de los errores más grandes de toda su vida.

Fue por su propia desidia que ahora se encontraba atrapado en medio del ejido de Conhuas (o algo así decía el letrero sobre la carretera) mientras intentaba no volverse loco con la espantosa temperatura de 37 °C y una humedad relativa de 65%. Aioria no estaba hecho para semejante clima y, de no ser porque Atena le había pedido su ayuda tan encarecidamente, habría regresado a Grecia horas atrás. Tristemente, no fue enviado solo a México. Milo de Escorpio fue elegido como su pareja para esta misión. Milo, el que decidió rentar un automóvil apenas llegaron al país. Milo, el que tenía el control del volante y quiso detenerse en un pueblito olvidado por los dioses. Milo, el que los bajó del fresco automóvil con aire acondicionado para poder comprar recuerditos.

¿Por qué siempre le tocaba salir de misión con los que querían comprar recuerditos?

De saber conducir, Aioria se habría robado las llaves del auto y ya estaría a medio camino de su destino. Tristemente, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era armarse de toda su paciencia y ver cómo Milo intentaba decidirse entre una pirámide de resina y otra pirámide de resina exactamente igual.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Aioria? —preguntó mientras le mostraba las dos estúpidas pirámides.

—Milo, por favor —dijo exasperado—. Llevamos casi veinte minutos aquí. ¡Si me haces esperar un minuto más voy a-

—No he tardado ni diez minutos. No seas exagerado. ¿Entonces? —insistió—. ¿La de la izquierda o la de la derecha?

—La de la izquierda —dijo por decir.

—¿Mi izquierda o tu izquierda?

Aioria gruñó y le arrebató ambas decoraciones de las manos para luego dirigirse a la vendedora.

—Se llevará las dos.

A pesar de que Milo emitió un agudo chillido de indignación, el rostro de la vendedora dejó en claro que no tenía interés de dejar pasar la oportunidad de una doble venta. Resignado, pagó por las pirámides y las guardó en la bolsa de plástico en la que ya llevaba muchos otros recuerditos.

Aioria comenzó a caminar de regreso al automóvil y Milo le siguió con torpeza y con su mirada fija en sus compras.

—Ahora que lo pienso, fue buena idea comprar las dos pirámides —admitió—. Le daré una a Kanon y la otra a Saga. Solo espero que no se pongan a discutir sobre cuál de las dos es la más alta.

—No me interesa.

—Deberías. No puedo creer que no le hayas comprado nada a tu hermano.

—Mi hermano podrá sobrevivir sin una porquería menos en su casa.

O al menos eso es lo que Aioria quería creer. Después de todo, a su hermano también le encantaban los recuerditos. Más tarde tendría que escaparse de Milo para comprar un regalo para él.

—Aioria…

—¿Ahora qué? —el castaño se detuvo en seco y encaró a Milo—. ¿Quieres comprar un recuerdito para todos los Santos de Plata?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ellos nunca me regalan nada —respondió burlón—. ¡Mira! ¡Una cantina! ¡Entremos!

—Estamos en servicio, Milo.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, tomó a Aioria del brazo y lo condujo al humilde local a un costado del acotamiento de la carretera.

—¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Atena? Vamos a una zona arqueológica. Si vamos a esta hora del día no encontraremos otra cosa además de turistas. Lo mejor será esperar hasta el anochecer.

—Pues esperemos en el auto —para cuando dijo estas palabras, ya se encontraban frente a las puertas abatibles del local.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de tomar una cerveza bien fría? ¡Ni loco! —empujó a Aioria por la espalda y entraron a la cantina.

El establecimiento era sencillo: mesas y sillas de plástico blanco, piso de concreto y techo decorado con papel picado. En una esquina del local se encontraba un pequeño escenario donde, sin duda, más tarde tocaría un pequeño grupo tradicional. El lugar olía a cerveza, pescado frito y, por algún extraño motivo, a cloro.

—Ven —dijo Milo—. Mantén la boca cerrada y sígueme la corriente.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mi español?

—Te enseñó Shura, ¿verdad? Van a pensar que somos _gachupines_ y nos van a cobrar todo al doble.

Indignado, Aioria se cruzó de brazos y abrió la boca para responderle cuando apareció un joven moreno de ojos saltones y cuerpo lánguido. Sujetaba dos cartas entre sus manos, las cuales temblaban como si tuviese mucho frío (no que fuese posible sentir frío a semejante temperatura).

—Bienvenidos —dijo con voz chillona—. Pueden sentarse donde gusten.

Los hombres aceptaron la invitación y eligieron una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra. El mesero les entregó las cartas y la promesa de regresar más tarde para recibir su orden. Aioria revisó con poca ilusión las opciones del menú. La carta lucía sumamente vieja y, de no ser porque se encontraba plastificada y apestaba a cloro, probablemente no se habría atrevido a sujetarla siquiera. A dos mesas de la suya, un grupo de turistas lanzó una fortísima carcajada y uno de ellos golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Aioria arrugó la nariz con desagrado. ¿A qué clase de lugar lo había traído Milo?

—¿Ya te decidiste?

Aioria dejó la carta en la mesa y se reclinó hacia atrás, lo que provocó que las patas traseras de su silla se doblaran peligrosamente.

—Ordena tú. No tengo apetito.

Milo hizo un mohín que a Aioria le costó mucho trabajo ignorar.

—Tienes que comer algo. Es probable que no podamos hacerlo hasta el día de mañana.

—Por eso te digo que ordenes tú.

Después de tantos años de convivencia, Milo sabía que no serviría de nada insistir, así que siguió revisando la carta y, una vez que eligió lo que ordenaría, llamó al flacucho mesero.

—Mi amigo va a querer un filete relleno de mariscos y una cerveza Montejo.

—Milo…

El aludido bufó y se alzó de hombros.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tráiganle un refresco de lo que sea. La cerveza será para mí y también una orden de camarones a la diabla y tres empanadas de jaiba para el centro.

El mesero no se tomó la molestia de escribir la orden, sino que asintió ante cada uno de los platillos y salió corriendo hacia la cocina como si temiese que alguna interrupción le hiciese olvidar el pedido.

En afán de distraerse del terrible calor, Aioria volcó su atención en Milo, quien miraba a su alrededor con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño. Al Santo de Leo le pareció que su compañero se encontraba de inusual buen humor.

—¿Habías venido aquí antes? —preguntó.

Milo parpadeó varias veces y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Únicamente he visitado un par de ciudades más al norte. Es emocionante, ¿no te parece?

—Realmente no —admitió y sonrió al ver la molestia de Milo—, pero parece que tú estás en tu elemento.

—¿Te parece? —tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Me gusta este lugar; aunque haga un calor de los mil demonios. Esos ventiladores en el techo nada más sirven para revolver el aire caliente. Es repugnante.

De golpe, una firme mano colocó una botella de vidrio sobre la mesa. Entre sorprendidos e irritados por la intromisión, los hombres alzaron el rostro para encontrarse con una mujer sumamente alta vestida con un alegre vestido rojo. De no ser un Santo de Atena, Aioria se habría sentido intimidado por su voluptuoso cuerpo y desafiante mirada.

—Si no te gusta este lugar, no tienes que quedarte —su voz era grave y retadora. Aioria conocía a amazonas menos temibles que ella.

El Santo de Leo pensó involucrarse en la discusión, mas se contuvo al ver el rostro de Milo. Su expresión de hartazgo fue reemplazada por una de fascinación, con sus ojos claros titilando de emoción como si aquella mujer evocara en él un precioso y lejano recuerdo. Irritado, Aioria extendió la mano, tomó la botella de vidrio y al menos recibió el confort de la fría superficie en la punta de sus dedos.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

La pregunta de Milo tomó por sorpresa a la mujer, quien incluso pareció olvidarse del insulto que recibió el establecimiento. Sonrió con malicia y dejó la cerveza y un plato con empanadas sobre la mesa.

—No que yo sepa —aseguró—. Soy Calvera, la dueña. ¿Vienen a visitar las zonas arqueológicas?

—¡Si! —respondió Milo con entusiasmo—. ¡Iremos a Calakmul!

La mujer frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de preocupación.

—Ya es tarde para que lo visiten el día de hoy. Espero tengan un lugar en dónde pasar la noche.

Aioria conocía a Milo lo suficiente como para saber que si no interrumpía la conversación pasarían el resto de la noche en ese maldito pueblo. Ese maldito pueblo que no tenía aire acondicionado, pero sí a esa extraña y provocadora mujer.

—Tenemos reservaciones en un hotel cercano.

Calvera observó a Aioria como si hubiese aparecido de la nada. Su pesada mirada se mantuvo en él por varios segundos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Finalmente, la mujer sonrió coquetamente y le guiñó el ojo. Hastiado, Aioria recargó su barbilla sobre su puño cerrado y le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—¡Menos mal que tienen dónde quedarse! A veces los extranjeros vienen con intenciones de acampar, pero es muy peligroso pasar la noche al aire libre.

—¿Por los mosquitos? —masculló Aioria.

—Por los jaguares —los hombres intercambiaron miradas ante la inesperada respuesta—. No se preocupen. No serán un peligro mientras estén bajo techo. ¡Enseguida les traigo sus platillos principales!

Tras la inusual advertencia, la mujer regresó a la cocina dejando a Milo y a Aioria bastante confundidos.

—¿Realmente hay jaguares por aquí? —preguntó Aioria.

—Eso parece —respondió Milo a la par que tomaba una de las empanadas y le daba una mordida—. De cualquier forma, eso no es algo de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos, ¿o sí?

Aioria suspiró y le dio un segundo sorbo a su bebida, la cual comenzaba a entibiarse.

—Supongo.

Milo extendió su brazo y puso su empanada frente a la boca de Aioria.

—Anda, pruébala. Está buena.

Irritado, Aioria probó la comida, pero decidió no darle una segunda mordida. Estaba terriblemente picante y temía que solo la cerveza pudiese calmar el ardor de su estómago.

~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~

A pesar de que el calor se redujo un poco al caer la noche, Aioria sintió pesar cuando tuvieron que salir nuevamente del automóvil. Después de comer (y de que Milo tomase más cervezas de las que Aioria habría considerado prudentes), los hombres retomaron su camino hacia Calakmul. Conforme avanzaron por el camino de terracería, Aioria comprendió con más claridad la advertencia de Calvera. El sitio arqueológico se encontraba justo en medio de la selva y durante todo el camino escucharon el chirriar de las cigarras y el aullido de los monos. Como si esa no fuese fauna suficiente, centenas de mosquitos volaban a su alrededor. Los pobres brazos de Aioria ya habían recibido una docena de piquetes y sabía que sería cuestión de minutos para que el número se duplicara. Aioria temía que en cualquier momento un jaguar se apareciera en su camino y admitió sentir algo de nerviosismo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del sitio y tuvieron que bajar del auto.

Gracias a los dioses, las autoridades advirtieron a los vigilantes de la zona arqueológica que recibirían visitantes de suma importancia a los que tendrían que dejar pasar sin cuestionamientos. Fue de esa forma que pudieron entrar sin problemas y sin llamar demasiado la atención (no que hubiese sido poca). El lugar estaba completamente solo a excepción de los enjambres de mosquitos y una enorme colonia de murciélagos que ocasionalmente eclipsaba a los enormes faroles del sitio.

Juntos, avanzaron por el sendero que conducía a la Gran Plaza y de ahí se encaminaron a la estructura curiosamente denominada Gran Acrópolis. La enorme construcción de piedra gris parecía estar incrustada entre los árboles y se alzaba ante ellos con una imponencia que Aioria pensaba solo existiría en el Santuario. Una inmensa cantidad de escalones conducía a diferentes secciones de la estructura, las cuales conllevaban a aún más escaleras. Aioria se sintió abrumado por los restos de una ciudad que se sentía inmensurablemente más grande que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado jamás.

—Es increíble —la voz de Milo le hizo regresar a la realidad y recordó que no se encontraban ahí para admirar la tecnología antigua.

—Subamos. Si lo que buscamos no está en la cima, sin duda podremos divisarla desde ahí.

Milo estuvo de acuerdo con el vago plan y, juntos, iniciaron su acenso por la estructura.

—No entiendo por qué Atena nos envió aquí con tan poca información —dijo Milo cuando se encontraban a pocos pasos de llegar a la cima—. A veces pienso que le gusta hacerse la misteriosa para hacernos trabajar de más.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Debería darte vergüenza pensar algo así.

—A quien le debería dar vergüenza es a Ella. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a…

Las palabras de Milo fueron interrumpidas por la súbita aparición de cinco extrañas presencias. A pesar de que solo una de ellas tenía un cosmos poderoso, los otros cuatro llevaban consigo un peligro latente. Sin dudar un instante, los Santos invocaron a sus Armaduras y en menos de un segundo estuvieron listos para recibir a los extraños.

El eco de una aguda risilla resonó y cinco hombres salieron del angosto templo que yacía en la cúspide de la pirámide. Cuatro de ellos eran sumamente altos y vestían mantos tejidos que cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. Aioria notó que sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas y que sus colmillos eran tan filosos que sobresalían por encima de sus labios inferiores. El quinto hombre era mucho más pequeño y delgado y portaba una resplandeciente armadura del color de la obsidiana.

—Nuestra señora tenía razón —dijo el que parecía ser líder del grupo—. Los guerreros de piel dorada han llegado a nuestras tierras.

—¡El mesero! —gritó Milo—. ¡Eres el mesero de la cantina!

Aioria abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró con atención al desconocido. Le fue difícil reconocerle debajo de su pesada armadura, pero Milo tenía razón: el tembloroso hombre era el mismo que les había atendido horas atrás.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó con cautela—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Somos los Guerreros Jaguares, fieles sirvientes del Día y de la Noche. Yo, Nahualpilli de Youaltepuztli, los conduciré ante ellos.

Ese tal Nahualpilli debía ser un idiota para creer que seguirían a hombres de apariencia tan terrible. Milo y él tenían una misión y no sería prudente alejarse de Calakmul hasta que la cumpliesen.

—Nosotros somos Santos Dorados de Atena y no estamos dispuestos a cumplir los caprichos de sus amos.

—Espera un momento, Aioria —el calmado tono de Milo no concordaba con la angustiante situación—. Parece ser que ellos pueden guiarnos hacia lo que buscamos.

—¿Qué dices?

—El Día —repitió las palabras de Nahualpilli—. Quetzalcóatl.

Aioria recordó las órdenes de Atena: 'Viajen al sur de México, a las ruinas de Calakmul, y busquen a la encarnación de Quetzalcóatl, soberana del día y de los vientos'. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Milo tenía razón al decir que la Diosa disfrutaba dándoles órdenes vagas e innecesariamente poéticas.

—No creo que estas personas sean de fiar.

Habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por Nahualpilli, mas este no se ofendió por las palabras de Aioria. Al contrario, emitió nuevamente su chirriante risilla y dio varios pasos hacia adelante.

—No somos sus enemigos. Nuestra señora previó su llegada y solicitó que los escoltásemos hacia ella.

Aioria se cruzó de brazos y, de no ser porque sabía que sería imposible impedir que Milo aceptara la invitación, habría hecho al menos el esfuerzo.

—¿Y en dónde es que se encuentra? —Aioria admitió sorprenderse por la prudente pregunta de Milo.

Nahualpilli sonrió ampliamente y les mostró sus afiladísimos dientes.

—¿En qué otro sitio podrían convivir el Día y la Noche sino en Ka'an, el cielo?

Milo señaló con el pulgar a Nahualpilli e hizo una mueca de hartazgo.

—Parece que este también tomó la clase de frases cursis y enigmáticas.

—¡Ka'an! —insistió el Guerrero Jaguar—. ¡La ciudad de Ka'an! Es ahí donde viven nuestros señores. Es un lugar protegido por una barrera e incluso los Santos de Atena tendrían problemas para dar con él.

—De ser así aceptamos tu oferta —acató Aioria. La situación era lo suficientemente extraña como para seguir postergando lo inevitable—, pero les advierto que acabaremos con ustedes en un santiamén si acaso intentan algo extraño.

Satisfecho, Nahualpilli se inclinó ante ellos y con inesperada agilidad comenzó a descender los muchos escalones de la Gran Acrópolis. Milo y Aioria le siguieron, escoltados por los cuatro guerreros restantes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al enrejado que delimitaba la zona arqueológica ni para que saltasen sobre ella. Aioria gruñó para sí cuando mató al décimo mosquito que se atrevió a posarse sobre su mejilla. ¡Estaba casi completamente cubierto por una Armadura de Oro y aun así atraía a los estúpidos insectos! ¿Y cómo no si se habían adentrado a la estúpida selva? Mientras los Guerreros Jaguares se movían con agilidad impartida por la costumbre, Milo y Aioria hacían lo posible por seguir sus pasos sin ser atrapados por una raíz o ser golpeados con algún inesperado arbusto. El Patriarca estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que el Santuario estaba bien protegido por el laberinto de peñascos. Habría sido mucho más sabio construirlo en medio de la selva.

Caminaron por lo que a Aioria le pareció horas y, justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar cuánto más tardarían en llegar a la ciudad de Ka'an, notó que el intenso sonido de los animales nocturnos aminoraba con cada paso que daban. A sabiendas de que aquello era señal de que se acercaban a la civilización, Aioria decidió guardar su pregunta por un poco más.

Afortunadamente, sus suposiciones fueron correctas y pronto llegaron a un enorme claro que albergaba a decenas de chozas y edificaciones semejantes a las que había en la zona arqueológica. Aioria no se atrevería a llamar 'ciudad' a Ka'an, puesto que a lo más podría albergar a mil habitantes. Sin embargo, se atrevió a darle crédito al espectacular edificio que se alzaba al centro de todo: una inmensa pirámide iluminada por decenas de antorchas y que solo habría podido permanecer oculta a los civiles por medio del poder de un dios.

Los Santos Dorados detuvieron sus pasos para apreciar el escenario frente a ellos. La noche era tan oscura que las candelas parecían estrellas en el firmamento y el tenue sonido de flautas y tambores se perdía con el lejano canto de los insectos nocturnos. Algunos habitantes vestidos con ligeras túnicas se desplazaban de choza en choza, ya fuese con leña o bultos en las manos, y los más cercanos interrumpieron sus actividades por unos segundos para admirar a los recién llegados.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo Nahualpilli una vez que consideró que se habían detenido por tiempo suficiente—. No queremos hacer esperar a nuestros señores.

El Guerrero Jaguar les condujo hasta la pirámide y comenzaron su ascenso. Lo escalones estaban mucho mejor nivelados que los que se encontraban en Calakmul y pudieron llegar a la cima en menor tiempo a pesar de que su altura era mayor.

El último nivel de la pirámide albergaba un amplio edificio conformado por una docena de cámaras. La mayor de estas se encontraba en la parte frontal y estaba resguardada por dos antropomorfas criaturas con rostros, piernas y brazos iguales a los de un jaguar.

Milo detuvo sus pasos y giró el rostro para encontrarse con los hombres que les seguían.

—Eso de los Guerreros Jaguar iba muy en serio, ¿verdad?

En lugar de responder, los cuatro hombres tomaron su lugar a lado de sus compañeros, mientras que Nahualpilli les indicó que le siguieran al interior del edificio.

Dentro, Aioria disfrutó la repentina frescura ofrecida por los gruesos muros y techos de piedra. El lugar tenía un techo muy alto y albergaba a varias personas vestidas con ropajes antiguos. Justo al frente de la cámara se encontraban dos tronos de piedra. A la izquierda se sentaba un adusto y enorme hombre de piel oscura ataviado con un pesado penacho de plumas plateadas y con el cuerpo cubierto con la piel de un jaguar negro. En el pecho portaba un pesado espejo de obsidiana que reflejaba la trémula luz de las teas de la habitación. A su derecha se encontraba una mujer de piel clara que vestía un traje que apenas cubría zonas estratégicas de su cuerpo con millones de plumillas color escarlata. Al igual que el hombre, su cabeza estaba decorada con un impresionante penacho con plumas de un precioso color verde tornasolado. Una vez que tuvo a los Santos de Atena frente a ella, sonrió sugestivamente y arqueó sus cejas con curiosidad.

La mujer dijo algunas palabras en un idioma que Aioria no conocía y Nahualpilli se inclinó solemnemente ante ella y se movió a un costado para que pudiese apreciar de mejor modo a sus visitantes. Fue en ese momento que la mujer dedicó toda su atención al Santo de Escorpio. Aioria estaba acostumbrado a que Milo tornase más miradas que él. Así había sido desde que eran niños traviesos que buscaban aventuras en el pueblo de Rhodorio y, hasta cierto punto, estaba resignado a no ser el más popular. Sin embargo, había algo en el intenso modo en el que la mujer veía a su compañero; algo misterioso e incómodo y que probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que Milo parecía observarla de la misma manera.

—Disculparán que sea tan directa —dijo la mujer—. Sin embargo, es bien sabido que la visita de los Santos de Atena suele ser una premonición para la desgracia y no quiero perder el tiempo con muestras de hospitalidad.

—¿Calvera? —Aioria giró rápidamente el rostro para ver a Milo y de nueva cuenta a la mujer. Aunque su largo cabello negro estaba oculto por el enorme penacho, era cierto: la mujer frente a ellos era la dueña de la cantina que visitaron horas atrás—. ¿Tú eres Quetzalcóatl?

Calvera sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Ese es uno de mis muchos nombres, sí.

—Ella también fue al curso de frases cursis —susurró Milo en griego y Aioria tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. La sonrisa de la mujer indicó que ella también conocía el idioma. No debía ser sorpresa: era la encarnación de un dios de la sabiduría.

—¿Qué es lo que los trae a este lugar, Santos de Atena?

Aioria se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante y de su Armadura sacó el objeto que Atena les había encomendado tan encarecidamente.

—La Diosa Atena solicitó que le entregásemos esto —ofreció la carta con ambas manos y Calvera la tomó con cautela.

Rompió el sello del sobre y comenzó a leer la carta. La preocupación en su rostro desaparecía conforme leía hasta que llegó al final del mensaje y exhaló con alivio. Giró y le entregó la carta al hombre que aún se mantenía sentado en su trono. Dijo algo en el idioma desconocido y el hombre respondió con un irritado gruñido y un alzar de hombros.

—Parece ser que lo único que quería su Diosa era invitarme a pasar unos días con Ella en el Santuario. Se podría decir que somos viejas amigas, ¿saben? —dio media vuelta y regresó a su trono—. De haber sabido que se trataba de algo tan inocente, no me habría apresurado tanto en traerlos hasta aquí. Habrán de disculparnos, el mundo ha sido amenazado tantas veces en los últimos años que nos ha dejado bastante inquietos.

—Supongo que el Gran Eclipse no fue precisamente bueno para la guardiana del Día —las insolentes palabras de Milo sorprendieron a Aioria. ¡Se suponía que él era el más diplomático de los dos! A este paso acabarían metiéndolos a una enorme olla con aceite hirviendo.

—Fue un buen momento para la Noche —la voz del hombre, hosca y amenazante irrumpió en el salón.

Calvera acarició suavemente el brazo del hombre y se dirigió a Aioria y a Milo.

—Lo lamento. Olvidé presentarles a mi hermano, Tezcatlipoca, soberano de la noche y de lo material.

—¿Lo material? ¿Así de genérico? Debe ser un hombre muy ocupado —declaró Milo y Aioria le dio un codazo por su imprudencia. Gracias al cielo, Tezcatlipoca no debía ser tan terrible como parecía, ya que se limitó a sonreír burlonamente.

—Mi hermano y yo discutiremos sobre la carta de su Diosa —continuó la mujer—. Ustedes pueden descansar aquí si así lo desean —les miró de arriba a abajo—. Lucen terribles. Este clima no es generoso con aquellos que no están acostumbrados al calor.

Tomando en cuenta la renuencia de Milo a actuar como un hombre sensato, Aioria decidió tomar la batuta de la diplomacia y se inclinó ante Calvera.

—Aceptamos y agradecemos su hospitalidad.

Calvera alzó su voz y, en cuestión de segundos, una mujer de piel oscura y ojos color miel entró al salón y se hincó ante ella. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, tras las cuales la sirviente se puso de pie, tomó una de las antorchas del salón y caminó hacia Milo y Aioria. Hizo un suave gesto con la mano derecha y los hombres lo interpretaron como una petición de que la siguiesen.

Salieron del templo y descendieron de la pirámide en dirección opuesta por la que habían subido.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Milo? ¿Cómo pudiste hablar de esa forma frente a dos dioses? Tienes suerte de que no te hayan sacrificado.

—No es para tanto. Calvera sabía que estaba jugando.

Aioria entrecerró los ojos y alentó el paso.

—Deja de actuar como si la conocieras de toda la vida. En su interior lleva el poder de Quetzalcóatl y no deberíamos perturbarla ni a ella ni a su hermano con cara de asesino.

—¡Es impresionante, ¿verdad?! ¿Quién crees que sea más grande? ¿Él o Aldebarán?

—Realmente no me importa.

—Creo que Aldebarán es más alto, pero Tezcatlipoca da mucho más miedo. ¿Viste esa piel que tenía encima? Me pregunto si puede transformarse en jaguar negro.

—Esta noche te estás comportando de un modo muy extraño.

Milo detuvo su descenso y con los dedos de la mano derecha peinó su cabello humedecido por el sudor.

—Sí —concordó—. Me _siento_ extraño. ¿Tendré un golpe de calor?

La joven que los guiaba pronunció dos golpeadas sílabas y les instó a continuar el paso. A sabiendas de que pronto les dejarían solos y podrían hablar con más tranquilidad, los hombres obedecieron.

Minutos después llegaron a una cámara medio oculta por un oleaje de escalones y enormes árboles que brotaban de ellos. Los hombres se adentraron por el portal que los condujo a una habitación sumida en la penumbra y por cuyas paredes brotaba el eco de agua corriente. La mujer caminó a través de la sala y, una tras otra, encendió varias velas dispuestas alrededor del cuarto.

Aioria comprendió que en lugar de haberlos llevado a una alcoba, fueron conducidos a un cuarto de baño. Una honda pileta, alimentada por una fuente en la pared, ocupaba gran parte de la habitación y prometía un agradable descanso del terrible calor que sentía.

Una vez que terminó de encender todas las velas, la mujer se inclinó ante ellos y les dejó solos.

—A esto se refería Calvera cuando dijo que nos veíamos terribles: apestamos —Aioria arrugó la nariz tras escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

—No apestamos —dijo sin estar del todo seguro—, pero estamos sucios y despeinados. No era un modo apropiado para presentarse ante dos dioses.

—Dices eso, pero sus soldados son mitad humanos y mitad jaguares. Sin duda deben tener problemas con las pulgas. Eso es mucho peor que un par de desgastados visitantes.

—De cualquier forma, aprovechemos el agua. Espero que no esté caliente.

No lo estaba. Después de quitarse la ropa, los hombres se zambulleron en la pileta de agua lo suficientemente fresca como para calmar la agobiante sensación de calor. La piel de Aioria se sintió adicionalmente beneficiada, puesto que los piquetes de insectos se habían convertido en más que una molestia y el agua le ayudó a desinflamarlos.

Una vez que terminaron de limpiarse, Milo suspiró con satisfacción y tomó asiento en un banco de piedra sumergido en la parte menos profunda de la pileta.

—Me encanta. Es como si estuviésemos de vacaciones.

Aioria no respondió inmediatamente, sino que le dio tres vueltas a la pileta con esperanza de que el ejercicio le ayudase a relajar su cansado cuerpo. Su plan funcionó preciosamente, ya que decidió sentarse a lado de Milo antes de iniciar una cuarta vuelta. Se recargó contra el borde de la pileta y cerró los ojos y disfrutó el delicioso silencio que les rodeaba.

—Habría preferido que nos quedásemos en un hotel, pero al menos aquí no hay mosquitos.

—Te has quejado de los bichos desde la mañana. ¿Por qué no utilizas tu cosmo para alejarlos y ya?

Aioria abrió los ojos y miró a Milo como si acabase de escuchar la idea más alocada de toda la historia.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tu cosmo, espera… ¿no sabías que podías hacer eso?

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber?! ¡Yo no entrené en una isla tropical llena de mosquitos!

—Milos no es una isla tropical —aclaró—. Tiene clima mediterráneo. Además, pensé que era sentido común. Los bichos se asustan con las vibraciones del cosmo.

El Santo de Leo exhaló largamente y se sumergió bajo el agua por varios segundos. Cuando salió a la superficie, sujetó a Milo de los hombros y le miró con seriedad.

—Milo, te quiero mucho, pero te juro que en estos momentos quiero sacarte los ojos y metértelos por el culo.

Su compañero no pareció inmutarse con la amenaza.

—Ese sería un juguete sexual muy extraño. Seguro que ya existe algo así.

—Milo… —suplicó.

—Ya, ya —se liberó del agarre y le abrazó por la espalda, permitiéndole recargarse en su pecho—. Yo también te quiero, aunque estés lleno de ronchas.

Era demasiado tarde y hacía demasiado calor como para seguir discutiendo y Aioria decidió cerrar los ojos nuevamente para disfrutar mejor de la cercanía. Le parecía curioso que, aún después de tantos años, fuesen capaces de discutir y hacer las paces en tan poco tiempo. Había sido así desde que eran pequeños, cuando disfrutaban atormentarse mutuamente por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Al principio, Aioria pensaba que Milo lo odiaba por ser el hermano de un traidor, mas el paso de los años le demostró que su afán de molestarlo no estaba ensombrecido por tan cruel deseo. Al contrario. De todos sus compañeros, Milo le parecía el más franco y, aunque se la pasaran discutiendo, le confortaba saber que siempre le diría lo que realmente opinaba de él; fuese bueno o no. A pesar de que Aioria perdió a su familia cuando Aioros falleció, Milo siempre estuvo ahí para hacerle sentir en casa. Con el paso de los años su relación se volvió menos tormentosa y aprendieron a disfrutar de la mutua compañía sin necesidad de intentos de asesinato. Más o menos.

Aioria sabía que su relación con Milo no era convencional. A veces sentía que le quería como a un hermano, pero a la primera oportunidad hacía con él cosas que jamás haría con Aioros. Compartir alimentos, cama y bañera no estaban en la lista de qué hacer con los mejores amigos. Sin embargo, tampoco habían llegado a una etapa en la que podían denominarse de otra forma. Aioria suponía que tarde o temprano su relación viraría a algo más, pero al menos por ese momento decidió disfrutar el pequeño paraíso que les ofrecieron.

—¿Aioria? —la voz de Milo sonó suave y gentil sobre su oído derecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró sin abrir los ojos.

La respuesta de Milo fue interrumpida por unos pesados pasos acercándose hacia ellos y no tardó mucho para que la encarnación de Tezcatlipoca apareciese. Milo tenía razón. No solo el hombre era tan grande como Aldebarán, sino que su atuendo, frío rostro y afiladísimos dientes le hacían ver mucho más amenazante. Bajo la luz de las velas, sus felinos ojos amarillos resplandecían con la fiereza de un jaguar.

Tezcatlipoca entreabrió la boca al encontrarles en tan íntimo abrazo y bajó la mirada con un gesto que a Aioria le pareció de desilusión.

—Lamento la interrupción —murmuró y Aioria se sorprendió al escuchar a un dios disculparse—. No era mi intención molestarles.

Milo dejó ir a Aioria y nadó hacia el borde de la pileta en el que se encontraba Tezcatlipoca.

—No es molestia. Al contrario, somos nosotros quienes hemos irrumpido su paz con nuestra visita.

Tezcatlipoca sonrió y alzó sus brazos para mostrarles una charola que contenía dos cuencos y una botella de vidrio. Dejó las cosas sobre una mesa de piedra cercana a la pileta y dirigió su atención hacia Milo.

—Les he traído una botella de balché. Les ayudará a relajarse y podrán dormir pese al calor. También traje un remedio para las picaduras de tu compañero. Ayudará a combatir la hinchazón, pero deberá limpiarlo antes de irse a dormir. Habrá alguien esperándoles afuera para cuando deseen ir a descansar.

—Muchas gracias, Huexda. Jamás pensé que alguien tan espeluznante como tú sería capaz de ser buen anfitrión.

Aioria frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel nombre, mientras que Tezcatlipoca sonrió de soslayo y se hincó ante la pileta hasta que el rostro de Milo quedó reflejado en su espejo de obsidiana. El íntimo momento desagradó al Santo de Leo, quien no tuvo duda de que el dios había tenido un muy claro motivo por el cual interrumpir su baño; uno que no incluía a Aioria, pero sí a Milo.

—Tienes un corazón sano y fuerte, escorpión —susurró el dios—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien digno de él.

Milo hizo una cómica mueca de desconcierto, pero Tezcatlipoca no se molestó en explicarse. Se puso de pie y les deseó buenas noches antes de retirarse por el pasaje que conducía hacia la salida.

Aioria dejó su asiento y nadó hasta donde se encontraba su compañero.

—¿Milo? ¿Qué fue ese nombre? ¿Huexda?

—¿Eh? Pues es su nombre de humano. ¿Sonó demasiado informal? Sentí que la situación lo apremiaba. ¡Nos trajo de beber!

Aioria negó varias veces con la cabeza y varias gotas de agua cayeron de su cabello hasta sus hombros.

—Jamás nos dijeron su nombre.

—Tonterías. Seguro lo escuché de Calvera.

—Milo —insistió—, si antes lo sospechaba ahora estoy seguro: has estado aquí antes.

—Eso es absurdo. Lo recordaría.

—Pues quizá no recuerdes todo, pero hay detalles que sí.

La incrédula mirada del Santo de Escorpio dejó en claro que no tenía intenciones de continuar aquella discusión. Decidió, en cambio, impulsarse con los brazos para salir de la pileta y caminar hacia donde se encontraba la charola.

—Tal vez el licor me ayude a recordar —se sirvió un poco del líquido amarillento y le dio un cauteloso sorbo—. Esto está demasiado dulce. Es tan horrible que puede que te guste.

Aioria rodó los ojos y salió del agua. Al igual que Milo, no se molestó en secarse pues sabía que el calor no tardaría en encargarse de eso.

—Seguimos en servicio, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya entregamos la carta. Nuestra misión ha terminado.

—La misión terminará hasta que regresemos al Santuario.

Milo hizo un mohín y con un segundo trago terminó el poco balché que permanecía en el cuenco.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Entonces al menos siéntate y déjame ayudarte —tomó un pequeño recipiente de la bandeja y se lo presentó a Aioria—. Si no hacemos algo con esos piquetes, no podrás dormir en lo que resta de la noche.

A sabiendas de que Milo tenía razón, tomó asiento frente a la mesa de piedra y extendió su brazo más lastimado. Suavemente Milo le sujetó de la muñeca y comenzó a untar el menjunje en las decenas de piquetes en su piel morena. El ungüento era semisólido y olía a miel y a cítricos; su textura era pegajosa y provocaba escozor en sus piquetes. De no ser porque la preocupación de Milo era tan sincera y sus atenciones tan gentiles, Aioria habría rechazado el tratamiento desde el principio.

Cuando Milo comenzó a curar su brazo izquierdo, una suave brisa entró a la cámara y refrescó la humedecida piel de Aioria. El contraste de temperaturas provocó un escalofrío en su nuca y Milo alzó el rostro al ver que su piel se enchinaba.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una túnica? Me pareció haber visto algunas en la entrada.

Aioria negó con la cabeza y movió los dedos de su mano izquierda con impaciencia.

—Déjalo. La brisa no es suficiente para calmar mi sofoco.

Aunque el comentario de Aioria no llevaba consigo un significado oculto, Milo no tardó en inventarse uno. Arqueó la ceja izquierda y se relamió los labios.

—La noche es cálida —obvió—. No puedo calmar el calor, pero sí puedo distraerte para que se te olvide.

Irritado, Aioria le dio una patada en la espinilla. Aunque que su pie descalzo hizo poco en contra de Milo, tuvo la satisfacción de que el golpe provocase un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para producir un eco en las desnudas paredes de la cámara.

—Te he dicho que no bromees así.

—Y yo te he dicho que no bromeo.

Así como jugaban a odiarse el uno al otro, ocasionalmente Milo iniciaba otro juego; uno que él llamaría 'seducción'. Por su parte, Aioria le llamaría 'ver hasta qué punto lograba abochornar al Santo de Leo antes de que su fuerza de voluntad flaquease y confesase una emoción que ni siquiera estaba seguro que sentía'.

La atracción física era mutua. Eso era claro y fácil de comprender. Lo mismo podría decirse del cariño: habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que les era imposible imaginarse una vida sin el otro. Sin embargo, aún faltaba cierto elemento que Aioria necesitaba para llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. En ocasiones como esa, cuando la responsabilidad de su rango parecía lejana y las cálidas manos de Milo se paseaban por su piel, Aioria sentía que aquel elemento existía, pero que se encontraba disperso a su alrededor, azaroso, volátil e imposible de materializar. En ocasiones como esa, Aioria se preguntaba si valdría la pena que lo hiciera.

Después de varios minutos de atender los brazos de Aioria, Milo se hincó y comenzó a tratar las pocas ronchas en sus piernas.

—¿Qué clase de mosquitos son estos? —murmuró Milo casi para sí—. ¿Se metieron debajo de tu Armadura para picarte?

—No seas imbécil —su pierna izquierda dio una pequeña patada y Milo le dio un manotazo para regresarla a su lugar—. Me han estado picando desde que bajamos del auto. Incluso atravesaron mis pantalones.

—Menos mal que no trajiste bermudas —dio un pequeño tirón a la pierna de Aioria y siguió curando sus lesiones—. Lamento no haberte dicho lo del cosmo. No sé por qué pensé que sería obvio.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Aioria no estaba tan molesto por el hecho de que Milo no le aconsejara oportunamente, sino porque a él nunca se le habría ocurrido repeler insectos con su energía. No que fuese a decírselo a Milo, por supuesto.

—Supongo que aprendiste a hacerlo desde que eras pequeño —dijo en cambio—. Es normal dar por sentado algo que has tenido toda la vida.

—Eso es cierto —la voz de Milo adquirió un tono melancólico—. Sin embargo, cada vida tiene su propio límite y no todos tenemos garantizado un mañana. Es por eso que creo que hay que aprovechar cada momento de nuestras vidas y no tomar nada por sentado.

—¿Milo? —los ojos de Aioria se abrieron de par en par al ver que el rostro de Milo se acercaba peligrosamente a su pantorrilla. El hombre cerró los ojos y depositó un gentil beso sobre su rodilla—. ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Milo alzó la mirada y sus dilatadas pupilas reflejaron la luz de las velas que les rodeaban. Aioria tragó saliva y comenzó a debatirse entre salir corriendo, darle una patada o, simplemente, dejarse hacer. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, eligió la tercera opción.

—No seas tan ruidoso —la voz de Milo le pareció inusualmente grave y apasionada y Aioria inhaló profundamente cuando le dedicó un segundo beso, esta vez en su pantorrilla.

Sus labios eran cálidos y húmedos y Aioria sintió una oleada de calor ascender desde su pierna hasta su estómago. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes con esperanza de que el acto le ayudase a calmarse a sí mismo, pero solo provocó que el resto de sus sentidos se avivara ante el toque del Santo de Escorpio.

Aioria sabía que tenía que detenerle. No tenía problemas con dejarse llevar por el deseo cuando la situación lo apremiaba. No era un novato en las relaciones y, de haber estado con otra persona, habría cedido desde el primer beso. Sin embargo, se trataba de Milo: su mejor amigo y el hombre con el que había compartido gran parte de su pasado y, esperaba, de su futuro. No había duda que le deseaba, pero con él era necesario que hubiese algo más que unos sorbos de balché y un ambiente exótico.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los dedos de Milo, quien recorrió su pierna con la mano izquierda y acercó nuevamente su boca hacia su piel. En esa ocasión, en lugar de besarla, le dio una sugestiva lamida que se aseguró de limpiar el ungüento que acababa de aplicar. La acción fue tan inesperada que Aioria dio un brinquillo en su asiento y, en un acto reflejo, pateó a Milo en el hombro con su pierna libre. El impulso hizo que Milo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de sentón sobre el piso de piedra.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, arácnido?!

—¡¿Qué crees que hago, estúpido?! —gritó mientras sobaba su magullado trasero—. ¡Intento seducirte!

—¡Pues estás haciendo muy mal trabajo!

Para Milo no habría habido diferencia si Aioria le hubiese retado a muerte. Se puso de pie, le sujetó de la nuca y unió sus labios en un violento y húmedo beso. Al principio Aioria estaba demasiado confundido como para reaccionar, pero la dulce lengua de Milo era especialmente alentadora y terminó correspondiendo el beso con mucho más entusiasmo del que su sentido común hubiese deseado.

Cuando se separaron, Aioria identificó muchas emociones en los ojos de Milo: expectación, deseo, nerviosismo y vergüenza. El pobre hombre parecía un conejo a punto de salir corriendo a la primera señal de peligro y fue en ese temor que Aioria encontró lo que le hacía falta, la última pieza del rompecabezas que le permitiría comprender los sentimientos de Milo y aceptar los propios.

Reconoció el deseo de Milo y su temor al rechazo. Reconoció el hecho de que se encontraba a su lado a pesar de haber tenido a un dios como alternativa. Reconoció que Milo habría podido dejarle solo, pero decidió quedarse a su lado tal y como siempre lo había hecho y, Aioria lo sabía, como siempre lo haría. Reconoció que había confundido su amor con cariño y, peor aún, que había hecho lo mismo con sus propios sentimientos.

Se puso de pie y sujetó a Milo de la cintura. Su cuerpo desnudo ya se encontraba seco, pero su piel permanecía fresca al tacto. Unió su frente con la del otro y sonrió cuando Milo se relajó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —preguntó el castaño.

—Lo que _yo_ voy a hacer contigo, dirás.

En otro momento, Aioria iniciaría una acalorada discusión sobre el tema. Sin embargo, la preciosa noche le parecía tan frágil y especial que temía quebrarla con una pelea tan absurda.

—Iré a enjuagarme. Después de eso pediremos que nos lleven a nuestra habitación.

—Yo podría limpiarte.

Aioria rio quedamente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Milo, por favor. Ni siquiera sabes qué hay en ese ungüento. ¿Qué tal si te envenenas?

Milo estaba tan sumido en sus pervertidas intenciones que apenas en ese momento reparó que el remedio podía tener algo más que miel.

Mientras el Santo de Escorpio intentaba dilucidar los ingredientes del remedio, Aioria regresó a la pileta y enjuagó el dulce de su cuerpo. Notó que la hinchazón de sus brazos había aminorado, aunque el ardor en sus piernas permanecía. De haber sabido que el remedio sería tan efectivo, habría esperado más tiempo antes de limpiarse.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los hombres se vistieron con suaves y amplias túnicas blancas y salieron en búsqueda de la sirviente que los llevaría a su habitación.

Afuera, el aroma a tierra mojada y la brisa que avecinaba una fuerte lluvia aligeraron aún más los corazones de los Santos de Atena. Incluso Aioria admitió que las noches en Calakmul eran hermosas y se dejó conducir por el pueblo con la esperanza de que la miel en la boca de Milo fuese apenas una pequeña muestra de las dulzuras que experimentaría el resto de la noche.

~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~

Al final del día, la velada no resultó tan satisfactoria como Milo o Aioria hubiesen deseado. La alcoba era más que adecuada. Tenía dos amplias ventanas que permitían la circulación del aire y, al igual que el resto de Ka'an, carecía de insectos voladores. Tristemente, en lugar de estar amueblado con confortables camas, la habitación contaba únicamente con dos angostas hamacas que no lucían muy estables.

No se habrían perdonado a sí mismos si no hubiesen al menos intentado hacer buen uso de las redes colgantes, pero después de varias intentonas y de un enorme moretón en la cadera de Milo, decidieron rendirse. Al menos, Aioria pensaba, tuvo la fortuna de que Milo hiciese buen uso de su irritante labia de un modo mucho más dulce y satisfactorio que el usual.

Aioria no se percató del momento en el que inició una tormenta y la recibió con gusto creyendo que ayudaría a calmar el calor. Tristemente, la temperatura no debió caer más de dos grados centígrados y Milo y él decidieron dormir cada quien en su hamaca para que el calor humano no agobiara aún más sus sentidos. Aun así, Aioria apenas y pudo dormir debido al fuerte ruido de la tormenta, a la fina capa de sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo y a la comezón ocasionada por las picaduras en sus piernas.

Fue un gran alivio para el Santo de Leo cuando finalmente salió el sol y pudo dejar de fingir que descansaba. Desayunaron juntos y en la privacidad de su habitación. Aioria no halló mucho gusto en los picantes huevos mezclados con una extraña planta verde ni en el dulcísimo plato de plátanos fritos, pero al menos disfrutó un buen chocolate caliente y un fresquísimo pan de maíz.

Al terminar tomaron un segundo baño (uno que, desafortunadamente, fue mucho más corto que el anterior) y se colocaron nuevamente las Armaduras para presentarse frente a los dioses.

De nueva cuenta subieron por la estructura principal y justo en la cima se encontraron con Quetzalcóatl cubierta con un vestido blanco semejante al que había utilizado en la cantina.

—¿Y esa ropa?

La irreverente pregunta de Milo le recordó a Aioria el extraño modo con el que se había comportado el día anterior. Aunque no tuviese noción de haber conocido anteriormente a los dioses, el informal modo con el que se dirigía hacia ellos dictaba lo contrario. Más que eso, tanto Quetzalcóatl como Tezcatlipoca trataban a Milo con inusual familiaridad y Aioria se convenció del hecho de que, si no se habían conocido en esa vida, sin duda lo habían hecho en una anterior.

—El día de ayer hablé con mi hermano y decidimos que él se quedará aquí mientras yo visitaba el Santuario —la voz de Quetzalcóatl, alegre y cantarina despertó a Aioria de su ensimismamiento—. Pensé que podríamos partir hoy mismo y supuse que no sería prudente llegar con mi traje ceremonial.

Milo sonrió con malicia e inclinó el rostro hacia la izquierda.

—¿Cómo? ¿Le llamas traje ceremonial a ese bikini? —Quetzalcóatl (o tal vez Calvera) golpeó a Milo en la cabeza, pero rio con gusto y descartó su grosero comentario como una simple broma—. Es una pena que Huexda no vaya a acompañarnos.

A pesar de que la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre con el que Milo se refirió a su hermano, enmascaró su asombro con rapidez y se alzó de hombros como para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse para mantener la barrera que protege la ciudad. Lo menos que queremos es que alguien la descubra y la llenen de turistas —tornó su atención hacia Aioria—. ¿Confío en que pasaron buena noche?

El Santo de Leo se alistó para mentir, pero Milo se le adelantó y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

—No tan buena como la que tenemos planeada para cuando regresemos al Santuario —dijo de modo tan sugerente que las mejillas de Aioria se sonrojaron como si fuese un virginal adolescente.

Quetzalcóatl sonrió amplísimamente y asintió.

—Veo que ha comenzado a soplar un nuevo viento para ustedes. Me alegra; esta tierra tiene la capacidad de despertar emociones antes desconocidas. Ahora, díganme: trajeron un automóvil, ¿no es así?

Aioria se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse olvidado del automóvil de renta que dejaron en la zona arqueológica y, peor aún, de la exorbitante cuenta que sin duda recibirían.

—Lo dejamos en Calakmul —respondió Milo con cierta preocupación. Parecía ser que él también se había olvidado del auto.

—¡Perfecto! —la mujer extendió ambas manos con las palmas bien abiertas—. Aún es temprano. ¿Qué les parece si les doy un pequeño tour por la zona?

Sin dudar un instante, Milo sujetó su mano izquierda y, a pesar de que Aioria tardó en reaccionar, terminó por sujetar la mano derecha de la deidad. Con suerte, Quetzalcóatl les permitiría quitarse las Armaduras, encender a toda potencia el aire acondicionado del auto y, tal vez, Aioria podría escaparse por unos segundos en lo que compraba un recuerdo para su hermano.

Aunque era la misión más extraña en la que Aioria había participado, decidió quedarse con lo bueno y regodearse con la satisfacción de haber conquistado el ardiente corazón de Milo. La amenaza de Tezcatlipoca había sido una mera sombra y la luz de Quetzalcóatl les condujo hacia un nuevo mundo; uno brillante, cálido y lleno de vitalidad.

Aioria apenas y podía esperar para descubrirlo a lado de Milo.

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Este fiqui fue patrocinado por el gobierno del estado de Campeche. No. No es cierto. Es patrocinado por el terrible calor que está haciendo en todo México. Ungh... soy Aioria. Odio el calor, odio la selva y odio a los mosquitos.

La idea de esta historia surgió cuando buscaba un fic MiloxAioria con el tema de viajes/misión. Casi al momento en el que esto surgió pensé cambiarlo a un MiloxCamus. Sin embargo, conforme fui trabajando en la estructura de la historia me di cuenta que se parecería mucho al fic Huéspedes Reales. Debido a esto, me regresé a la historia original con Aioria. Sabía que este personaje me permitiría darle un tono más humorístico y al final del día esto se convirtió en un ejercicio muy interesante en el que tenía una estructura muy parecida, pero con personajes y temas muy contrastantes. Escribir este fic fue bastante más retador de lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Sé que en el gaiden Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl no son dioses sino... ¿extraterrestres? Supongo que esto lo hizo Teshirogi para no mezclar mitologías, pero si Toei puede hacerlo, ¿por qué yo no? Me gusta mucho este rollo de la dualidad de Tezcatlipoca y Quetzalcóatl, pero no me gusta para nada la pareja romántica de Huexda y Calvera. Sobre todo porque Huexda claramente tiene más interés en Kardia que en Calvera (con quien se quiere 'casar' nomás porque es el destino, dice). Huexda se la pasa medio gaiden tratando de capturar el ardiente corazón de Kardia y ahora tengo la imperiosa necesidad de escribir un fiqui de ellos.

Me tomó mucho tiempo decidir en qué lugar acontecería este fic. Teshirogi hizo su tarea al investigar la mitología mesoamericana, pero al final lo revolvió todo. Eligió un clima semi desértico, una pirámide maya y los nombres de los personajes en Náhuatl. Hablé con mi amiguis arqueóloga Rocío López Covarrubias y me orientó hacia Calakmul, cuya estructura principal es prácticamente idéntica a la que aparece en el gaiden. A final del día los dioses mesoamericanos eran más o menos los mismos en toda la región, pero con nombres cambiados, y me fue más fácil llevar el Náhuatl a Campeche que Campeche al centro de México. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo, Chío! Espero no haber escrito mucha barbaridad. He estado en Chichén Itzá, pero nunca en Calakmul.

No se preocupen por Milo. El remedio era una mezcla de parafina, miel y jugo de limón. No es comestible, pero al menos no es terriblemente tóxica. La miel es un buen remedio para los piquetes, pero la pegajosidad es muy incómoda así que, si lo requieren, les recomiendo mucho más el uso de la loción de calamina.

Yo sé que es posible tener sexo en hamacas, pero para gente como yo que tiene poca experiencia con hamacas, la verdad que lo mejor es ni intentarlo. Aioria es un ignorante por haber querido una cama. Dormir en camas en esa región es una salvajada, sobre todo en verano.

Manejé a Milo un poco OOC para mis estándares. O más bien, me basé mucho más en las personalidades que tienen estos personajes en Episodio G. Esto me permitió hacer una mejor interacción con Aioria y el Milo con los recuerdos de Kardia. De no haber sido así, probablemente Aioria habría intentado golpear a alguien. Aioria de la serie clásica siempre quiere resolverlo todo a golpes.

Creo que Calvera se sorprenderá al encontrarse a Saori, quien es bastante diferente a Sasha, pero aún así creo que terminarán llevándose muy bien. Mientras, Huexda se quedó solo y miserable en su piramidita. Pobre.

Calakmul está en medio de la nada así que, en realidad, Calvera les dio vueltas por caminos de terracería durante cuatro horas antes de que se quedaran sin combustible y Milo y Aioria tuvieran que cargar el auto hasta la estación más cercana.

Uff! Creo que con eso abarqué todo lo que quería decir. Debido a que este fic fue para el evento CAS del foro SSY, no me dio tiempo ni de betearlo ni de revisarlo bajo mis estándares usuales. Ojalá no se me haya patinado algo muy grave.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
